


Believer

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: song drabble : Imagine Dragons - Believer





	Believer

> _I was broken from a young age_
> 
> _Taking my sulkin’ to the masses_
> 
> _Writing my poems for the few_
> 
> _That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feelin’ me_
> 
> _Singing from heartache from the pain_

From a very young age, you were broken. Your heart was shattered and your trust torn into pieces as you watched your parents being taken away. You couldn’t understand it at the time; you couldn’t understand why your parents were being taken from you. But they weren’t the only one taken, while they were taken to Azkaban you were taken from your home.

And for years you were left in darkness to wonder what your parents had done, but the second you arrived at Hogwarts you understood.

> _I was chokin’ in the crowd_
> 
> _Building my rain up in the cloud_
> 
> _Falling like ashes to the ground_
> 
> _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

You walked with purpose as you approached the office of Percival Graves; your boss, but also the man you loved and were about to break. There were so many thoughts going around in your head but you knew that you had to do it; you had to accept who you were and accept that others will never do it.

You knocked softly on the door and a second later you reluctantly entered his office.

A smile formed on Percival’s face as he saw you. He left before you woke up so this was the first tie seeing you today. “Y/N, I w-”

“Please don’t say anything,” you interrupted him and you could see the moment his smile disappeared. You tried to continue licking your lips before to get the words out and he took that time to approach you.  “I have to leave,” you whispered the second his fingers touched your arm.

His fingers paused for a moment before setting to your chin. He lifted your chin to see the sadness in your eyes and although not explained he was pretty sure what you meant but he didn’t want to accept it. “Leave where?”

“Anywhere as far from here,” you said silently and to him, those words were like poison killing his heart.

“Don’t do this again,” he pleaded as this wasn’t the first time you wanted to leave, and although he got you to stay the last time he wasn’t so sure about now. It wasn’t that he controlled you or anything he just couldn’t understand it and he explained to you how wrong that was, the way he saw it and because of your will wasn’t strong enough you decided to stay.

“This is on me, not you. I stayed in silence while they insulted my family name, I hoped it will end one day, but it didn’t,” you stepped away from him not wanting to feel his touch as you didn’t want for anything to change your mind.

“You are not your parents, it doesn’t matter what ot-”

“It does, you can’t understand. Your parents haven’t betrayed our world; they didn’t kill those who were always by their side. I tried to continue living, but the life I have today is not what I want!” you almost but screamed in his face and your anger was soon matched with his.

“What do you want?” he asked as if he wasn’t enough anymore. As if everything you had meant nothing to you.

“I want to live my life without the shadows of my parents following me.”

“And you leaving me is the right way to do it?” he questioned moving his fingers through his dark hair as his eyes were connected with yours.

“I think so,” you shrugged while answering silently.

“But you are not sure?”

“I’m not, bu-”

“Then don’t leave,” he said as it was the most simple thing to do.

“Because that is what you want,” you stated with your voice firm but your eyes betraying you as tears found their way out.

“So every time you said you love me was a lie?” he asked.

“Please don’t manipulate me Percy; I thought you loved me more than that.”

Percival stepped away from you as he knew that he will try to reach for you again and somehow it would hurt him even more. “It seems that you are the one who doesn’t love me enough.”

“I have to make this right,” you said under your breath turning away to leave, but soon after you were stopped by his voice.

“Make what right?”

“My family’s legacy,” you said looking back at him knowing that although he tried to understand he couldn’t.  “It can’t be what my parents had left. I have to clean our name,”

“Or you could change it,” Percival asked hopefully coming closer as that was his last resort.

“Things don’t work like that, I can’t ju-”

“I meant, take my name,” he said taking your hand in his and smiling at you. It wasn’t the first time mentioned you both talked about it and he really wanted that, but it was you who was unsure.

“I love you and that is why I can’t,” you said looking away while slowly pulling your hands to your body.

“No, it’s because you are scared that another shadow will start following you.”

“They say you can’t change the past, and I don’t want to, but I can redeem myself for it.”

“It seems that you have everything figured out,” he said almost mockingly as he turned his back to you not able to look at you anymore.

“I…”

“Leave,” Percival said silently not even turning around.

“What?” you whispered surprised.

“I said leave and you better not be home when I arrive,” he said still with his eyes on the wall although knowing that he will regret not looking at you for the final time.

“It’s alright; don’t regret the words you said. Pain, was always present in my life in every form, so having to carry the pain of this heartbreak will be nothing new. But I’m grateful for it as it made me strong enough to believe that I can change my parent’s mistakes although for the price of our love.”

> _Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_
> 
> _Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer_
> 
> _Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain_
> 
> _My life, my love, my drive, it came from…_
> 
> _Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

You walked away with your heart breaking, but your lips curved on the edges as for the first time you decided to listen to yourself. For the first time in your life, you decided to stand up for yourself and to show the world that you aren’t who they thought you were.

You were broken and beaten through life, you knew what pain feels like and although it cost you so much, the pain was the only constant in your life, it was the one who made you the way you were. It made you strong enough to change what was needed and maybe one day you actually get to see the man you love again, but not burdened with shadows. No, you wish to see him with your name clean and your heart ready to let go of the past.


End file.
